Estar contigo
by nodame12
Summary: Coraje esta solo desde la muerte de Muriel, solo visitar su tumba puede hacerlo sentir un poco mas cerca de ella. Pero un dia escucha un ruido, quien es ese anciano misterioso?... Luego de brindar su ayuda incondicional se le es consedido un deseo... No importa donde termine siempre y cuando Muriel este allí. (Dvertencia: Coraje Gender bender).
1. Chapter 1: Un nuevo lugar

La lluvia que caía sobre su cabeza lograba enfriar sus ideas, luego de la muerte de Muriel todo iba de mal en peor. Y ahora estaba allí, parada frente a una fría lapida de piedra que pretendía simular ser su tutora, estaba tan solo sin ella.

-¡Auch!-Dijo una voz a unos metros de él-.

Coraje se incorporó y camino hacia aquel anciano con expresión de preocupación, el hombre solo levanto las dos partes de su basto con ojos tristes para luego suspirar, aun sentado en el suelo. Coraje pensó unos segundos, luego rebusco en sus bolsillos hasta sacar una cinta adhesiva casi terminada, entonces unió el bastón hasta que esta se acabó.

-Gracias perrito-Le agradeció el viejo mientras se ponía de pie, para luego acariciarle la cabeza, pero entonces miro sus ojos- ¿qué ocurre?-.

-Guaguagauaaa Murielguua… Buabua…-Dijo entre lágrimas Coraje señalando la tumba de Muriel-.

-Emm, ya veo…-Entonces hubo un momento de silencio hasta que el anciano le sonrió al pequeño perro-¿… Quieres volver a verla?-.

-Qué?...-Pregunto Coraje sorprendido-.

-Si firmas aquí y aquí te garantizo que podre cumplir tu deseo-rio el anciano mientras le daba su pluma-.

Coraje jamás confió en ese tipo de cosas, principalmente porque pasaba todo su tiempo protegiendo a sus amos, pero ahora ya no tenía a quien proteger, ni un lugar al que deseara volver. Tomo la pluma y firmo, estaba seguro de que nada sería peor que no volver a ver la sonrisa de Muriel.

-¡Qué bien! Me alegra poder devolverte el favor, ahora solo falta un toque con mi cayado y listo-.

-Coraje cerro los ojos pero enseguida los abrió- Toque?-Pero antes de que pudiera frenar al extraño recibió un golpe con el bastón, luego de la lluvia de estrellas de colores todo fue oscuridad, pero una voz resonó antes de que perdiera el conocimiento-.

-Si necesitas ayuda búscame todos los martes tras la puerta verde!-Luego la voz se difumino en el aire y Coraje se sintió desvanecer, su mente solo repetía su verdad "Nada sería peor que un mundo sin Muriel"-.

* * *

><p>Oh, pobre muchacha-Dijo una mujer de lentes y cabello marrón mientras levantaba en brazos a una chica de unos 16 años-.<p>

-Muriel…-Dijo la joven mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla-.

-Pobre niña, debes haber pasado por mucho-Dijo la mujer de lentes mientras la miraba con preocupación- Tranquila, ahora estas a salvo- La débil sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro de la chica hiso sonreír a la mujer-.

Al salir del callejón su placa brillo en la oscuridad de la noche debido a los faros de la patrulla, su compañero no hacia otra cosa que tocar la bocina del coche.

-Vamos, Muriel! O el jefe me volverá a regañar!-Dijo el hombre mirándola de mala gana-.

-La oficial solo le sonrió al subirse en el asiento del copiloto, una vez que habia dejado a la chica acostada en el asiento de atras-Justo tienes tan mal carácter en las noches lluviosas, recuerda dejarme en casa de pasada-.

-Si, si…- El aludido se sonrojo mientras arrancaba el coche-¿… Estas segura de que quieres adoptarla?-Pregunto mirando a la niña dormida-.

-No sé porque lo hago… Pero siento que es lo correcto-Dijo mirando a la chica con dulzura por el espejo retrovisor-.

-El hombre solo suspiro- Espero que sepas lo que haces…-Ambos llegaron a un edificio y Justo subió a la chica hasta el departamento de su compañera, luego se dirigió a la puerta- Este… Muriel, crees que… Tu y yo… Po-po…-.

-Si?-Pregunto ella un poco entusiasmada-.

-Nada… Si quieres que venga a buscarte para la ronda nocturna…-Dijo Justo apenado-.

-Oh…-Dijo ella desalentada- Claro… Gracias por todo, hasta mañana- se despidió con una sonrisa-.

-Al cerrar la puerta Justo se dio la cabeza con la palma de su mano- Dios, que estúpido!-Dijo derrotado, bajando las escaleras-.

-Muriel se apoyó contra la puerta y sonrió tiernamente, con las mejillas sonrojadas-… Si… un estúpido…-.

A la mañana siguiente coraje se despertó en un sofá extraño, bajo un techo extraño, vistiendo ropas extrañas y… Espera… ¿¡Vistiendo ropa?!. Se incorporó y corrió hasta un espejo casi junto a la puerta principal, se observó y no lo pudo creer. Se pellizco tantas veces que sus mejillas estaban rojas, ese rostro, no podía ser él… Bueno, ella…

-"Puedo entender que sea una persona…" –Pensó el perro derrotado por la realidad, luego su voz femenina escapo cubierta de pánico- ¿¡Pero porque soy una chica!?-.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es mi primer fic de Coraje, espero que les guste<strong>

**este primer capitulo. Aun no estoy muy segura**

**de como ira a terminar esta historia pero realmente deseaba**

**empezarla.**

**Graciasp or estar leyendo la historia =D**

**Sera hasta la proxima!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cosas de chicas

Muriel se levantó al oír el grito en el cuarto de al lado, tomo su 45 de la mesa de luz y corrió en ropa interior hasta la sala. Coraje solo vio el brillo del arma unos segundos antes de colapsar por la hemorragia nasal, ¿qué hacia esa mujer en ropa interior?

-¿Oh, ya despertaste?-Pregunto una dulce voz a su lado-.

-Coraje solo abrió los ojos un poco y reconoció a la joven al instante- Muriel!-Grito abrazándola-.

-¿Eh?...¿Estas bien?...-Pregunto ella separándose de ella- Lamento haberte asustado con el arma, me había olvidado que te había traído acá, jaja…-La mujer se incorporó y fue hasta la cocina-Ven, el desayuno ya está listo-.

-Coraje se sentó a la mesa y vio los ricos panqueques, el olor lo hacía regocijarse, era el mismo olor que inundaba la pequeña casa de ningún lugar- Gracias… Por traerme…-Dijo dándole una probada al platillo- Esta delicioso-.

-¿De verdad? Que bien que te guste…-Luego de dar un sorbo a su café miro a la peli rosada- Y dime ¿cómo te llamas?-.

-"Claro, ahora ella no me conoce"-Pensó con tristeza-Coraje…-.

-¿Coraje?... Es un nombre raro para una chica, aunque bastante lindo-sonrió Muriel- ¿Qué hay de tu familia?-.

-Ellos… Mi madre falleció, hace un par de semanas-Dijo Coraje, después de todo no era del todo mentira-.

-Oh, qué triste, no te preocupes, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que necesites-Dijo la mujer tomando la mano de Coraje-.

-Gra-gracias!-Dijo coraje, emocionada- "Muriel es Muriel…"-Pensó feliz-.

-Pero tendremos que buscarte un empleo-Dijo Muriel pensativa-.

-¿Empleo?-Pregunto ella sorprendida-.

* * *

><p>La ciudad era un lugar totalmente nuevo para Coraje, Muriel se movía con tanta naturalidad que parecía estar danzando entre la multitud, mientras que él no paraba de tropezarse y chocar a cada segundo.<p>

-Aquí estas-Le sonrió Muriel dándole la mano- Lo primero es comprarte algo de ropa… -.

Ambas entraron a un outlet un tanto viejo, aunque la ropa era bastante linda. Cuando Coraje salió llevaba una blusa roja con una pollera negra y unas zapatillas negras. Muriel cargaba tres bolsas más y ya se estaban dirigiendo a la segunda tienda, esta era la primera vez que Coraje compraba ropa y le resultaba muy estresante.

-¿Qué tal de queda?-Pregunto Muriel del otro lado de la cortina-.

-Bi-Bien… Supongo- Dijo él mientras agarraba sus senos sobre el corpiño-.

-Permiso…-Dijo Muriel corriendo un poco la cortina- Pero si aún no te lo abrochaste, jaja-Rio mientas ponía a Coraje de espaldas a ella y se lo abrochaba- Listo… Perfecto te queda pintado, compraremos tres más, si quieres déjate puesto ese-.

-Coraje miro su cuerpo unos segundo- Este soy yo ahora…-.

-Bien… ¿aún no estas lista?... Vístete, iremos a lo de una amiga-Dijo divertida Muriel, volviendo a dejarla sola en el probador-.

-¿Una amiga?-Se preguntó Coraje mirando la pequeña tienda rodante-.

-Hola, Shirley-Saludo Muriel a la joven de mirada severa-.

-Hola, Muriel, que bien que hoy no vienes con tu compañero…-Shirley miro a Coraje que estaba tras Muriel- Oh, hola Coraje… ¿Y en que puedo ayudarte?-.

-¿Aun tienes el puesto de flores?-Pregunto Muriel con una sonrisa-.

-Claro, pero no tengo quien las reparta… Emm…-Shirley se acercó a Coraje y la examino por todos los lados- cara tierna, muy escuálida, no parece tener mucho carácter y es muy tímida… Pero creo que bastara-Le tira a Coraje un delantal y unas llaves- Mañana veni a las 6 y no llegues tarde o estas despedida-Entonces se metió a su casa rodante-.

-Parece muy severa pero no es mala persona-le dijo Muriel a ver la mirada atónita de la chica- Vamos a casa que ya es tarde-.

* * *

><p>El departamento de Muriel solo quedaba a tres cuadras de donde Shirley tenía su puesto de adivinación. Eso relajaba mucho a Coraje, que no iba a tener que andar por ahí en una ciudad que apenas conocía.<p>

Pero al regreso una puerta llamo su atención esta desentonaba completamente con el entorno, era verde manzana y no tenía numero ni timbre, sin embargo la gente parecía no notarla. Coraje recordó las palabras del viejo por lo que una vez que Muriel se fue a trabajar, él… Bueno, ella se encamino hacia allí, rogando que aun estuviera la puerta misteriosa. Miro a su alrededor antes de tocar, pero al no recibir respuesta giro el picaporte, que cedió ante su mano.

-¿Hola… Sr. Mago?-Pregunto ella con timidez, sus piernas temblaban entre la oscuridad de aquel pasillo. Entonces una carcajada se escuchó al final, de donde provenía una luz azulosa-.

Coraje se sorprendió, todo el cuarto tenia televisores, pantallas que se incrustaban en la pared y que, agrupadas en grupos de 6 o 7, se centraban en una persona en específico.

-Oh, hola perrito, ¿ya es martes?-Pregunto el extraño del cementerio mientras movía palancas e interruptores-… Es muy bueno tu trabajo, será una gran serie…-.

-¿Serie?... ¡Quiero que me expliques lo que está pasando! ¿Porque estoy en esta ciudad y porque soy una chica!?-Dijo histérica Coraje-.

-Bien, cálmate, está en el contrato… yo te doy lo que vos me pedís y, a cambio, puedo transmitir lo que te ocurra en todo el universo conocidos- Luego giro sus silla para mirarla- En cuanto a porque eres una chica, se debe al principio básico de que los clones no pueden existir, ni que dos formas de vida similares acabarían implosionando el universo mismo, por esto simplemente remplace al Coraje de esta dimensión por uno del genero opuesto-.

-Eso no explica porque era necesario que me cambiaras el género-Dijo Coraje un tanto confundido-.

-a no?... Mira, para remplazar algo mi magia solicita que lo que se remplaza tenga algo distinto al original, asique decidí cambiarte de sexo-Dijo el hombre volviendo a los tableros de control-.

-Podrías haberme dejado como un perro-Se quejó Coraje, cruzándose de brazos-.

-sí, podría, pero los shows con perro están pasados de moda… Yo tengo un negocio que sostener, ¿recuerdas?... Mi magia se nutre de la cantidad de televidentes que tiene tu serie y la de todos ellos- Dijo señalando la inmensidad de televisores- Ahora que está todo explicado por favor vete… Tengo cosas que hacer-.

-Pero…-Coraje no pudo terminar puesto que el hombre movió su bastón mágico y lo transporto hasta la puerta. Ella solo pudo suspirar mientras caminaba de regreso- Asique esto es lo que desee… Bueno, por lo menos tengo a Muriel conmigo, nada de esto importa realmente…-Sonrió mientras subía al edificio por las escaleras de incendio-.

* * *

><p>-¿Ese es el departamento de esa entrometida policía?-Pregunto de mala gana un tipo de lentes oscuros-.<p>

-Así es, la ante penúltima ventana-Dijo un hombro con un ligero toque británico en su voz-.

-Emm, parece que tiene visitas-dijo una mujer que llevaba una vincha con orejas de gato-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntaron ambos jóvenes acercándose a la ventana-.

-Apártense!-Grito Kitty que había quedado atrapada contra el vidrio-Odio tener hombres tan cerca, esa niña, la de pelo rosa entro allí-.

-Esto es interesante-rio el joven de pelo rojo-.

-¿A qué te refieres, Katz?-Pregunto Cajún algo confundido, entonces saco un cuchillo de carnicero mientras sonreía sádicamente- Pensé que solo sería entrar allí y sorprenderla-Dijo para luego lamer el cuchillo-.

-Oh, ¿qué hare contigo?... Porque matarla cuando puedes hacerla sufrir un poco-Rio Katz-.

-¿Otro de tus jueguitos previo a la derrota?-Pregunto Kitty con una sonrisa felina-.

-Oh no! ¡¿Cuándo vamos a hacerlo a mi manera?!-Se quejó Cajun-.

-Ya llegara tu turno, un poco de deporte antes de morir no hace daño-Rio Katz, mientras arrancaba el auto-.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2 de este fic de coraje! Chiaa! Estoy feliz <strong>

**Mas que nada porque fue una excusa para volver a ver**

**la serie animada xDD**

**Bueno, gracias por leer**

**Hasta la proxima **


	3. Chapter 3: El pez por la boca muere

Coraje estaba un tanto nerviosa, como debía encarar a los clientes, cual debía ser su expresión debía ser un poco más agresiva y encarar a la gente. Esta iba a ser una mañana muy larga, para sumarse a todo esto estaba lo que había dicho Muriel esa mañana.

-Esto me preocupa, jamás imagine que Muriel podría ser policía-Dijo suspirando tristemente-.

__ Flash Back__

_¡Policía!¿De verdad?-Pregunto Coraje exaltada-._

_-¿Porque tienes esa reacción?¿acaso no me veo ruda?... jejeje-Rio Muriel mientras lavaba los platos- Y eso no es todo, la próxima semana se hará una exposición de diamantes en el museo de algún lugar. ¿Adivina quién será una de las encargadas de la seguridad?-Dijo con orgullo-._

_-¿Pe-Pero eso no es peligroso? Podrían herirte o hasta… Hasta…-Dijo la peli rosada agachando la cabeza-._

_-Muriel noto el miedo y no pudo evitar abrazar a la chica- No debes angustiarte, Coraje, ya verás como no pasa nada-la sonrisa en su rostro hiso que el corazón de Coraje diera un vuelco-._

__Fin de Flash Back__

-Aunque digas eso… Temo volver a perderte…-Se dijo a sí misma, luego respiro profundo y esbozo una sonrisa lo más encantadora que pudo- ¿Una flor, señorita… Caballero porque no lleva un ramo a su dama?… Las flores adornaran los hermosos jarrones de su sala…Esto no está funcionando-Se quejó suspirando rendida-.

-Una flor para otra flor-Dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era un asentó británico que había escuchado varias veces, al oírla devuelta el cabello en su nuca se herido y casi estuvo a punto de soltar un aullido-.

Coraje se giró, no había lugar a dudas, ese traje blanco, el cabello rojo y sus ojos amarillos confirmaban el hecho de que el tipo frente a ella era Katz.

-"Casi puedo ver sus orejas y su cola felina, es escalofriante"-Coraje trato de enfriar su mente lo más que pudo y en el tono más monótono del que fue capaz extendió su mano hacia el joven- Son 5 dólares…-.

-¿Disculpa?-Pregunto Katz, se notaba desconcertado-.

-La sacaste del carrito, ¿verdad?-Dijo severa, este no era su universo y ella no era un perrito asustado, por más que sus piernas estuvieran a punto de temblar- ¿No sabes que es de mala suerte regalar cosas robadas?-.

-Katz la miro unos segundos, su mirada perpleja había sido remplazada por una muy fría, luego soltó una carcajada- jaja, pero que chica más ruda-Luego saco su billetera y le lanzo el billete al suelo- Se nota que a vos te gusta más esto, ¿verdad?...-Inclino la rosa como si fuera a dársela pero luego la llevo hacia su propia nariz para contemplar su aroma- Asique me quedare con esto…-Luego se giró, caminando con lento pero elegante andar- Ojala nos veamos pronto, cachorrita…-.

-Coraje se inclinó para agarrar el billete mientras lo miraba con desdén- Y quien quiere verte, gato grosero-Luego guardo el dinero, ese tipo no cambia, no importa que universo sea. Enojada comenzó a mover su carrito de flores, ese sería un lugar que evitaría desde hoy-.

* * *

><p>-Jaja, te rechazo, jaja-Rio Kitty sentada a su lado-.<p>

-Jaja, que pasa Kazt, estás perdiendo tu toque, jejeje…-Rio cajun curvándose sobre sí mismo-.

-Katz solo chasqueo la lengua irritado- No es que me rechazara, solo estaba a la defensiva, eso es todo-.

-Ves, podrías haber evitado esa humillación si lo hubiésemos hecho a mi manera-Cajun abrió su chaqueta y mostro las hileras de cuchillos con regocijo-.

-Odio admitirlo, pero Cajun tiene razón… Tenemos maneras de terminar esto de una sola vez-Dijo Kitty mirando al pelirrojo-.

-qué bueno que Le Quak me haya puesto a mí a cargo-Sentencio Katz volteándose molesto, sus compañeros solo lo miraron con seriedad- Además, de esta manera podremos acercarnos a Muriel sin levantar sospechas- Luego una sonrisa maliciosa adorno su rostro- Luego solo culparemos a esa chica de su asesinato y listo, todos volvemos a casa con la conciencia tranquila-.

-Cajun se cruzó de brazos mientras resoplaba enfadado, Kitty sonrió ante la idea- Parece que nos va a llevar tiempo… Espero que sepas lo que haces-.

-Tranquila, Kitty, tendré todo bajo control. Esa chica caerá en mis redes pronto-Rio el pelirrojo apoyando su mentón contra su mano para mirar cómodamente por la ventana. El resto del viaje fue muy silencioso-.

* * *

><p>Coraje llego al departamento rendida, se dejó caer en el sofá mientras suspiraba, no había vendido demasiado pero Shirley no le dijo nada. Pero no era eso lo que le importaba, si Katz estaba aquí seguramente el resto de sus conocidos también.<p>

-Pero él no parecía conocerme, a pesar de ponerme ese apodo-Se dijo a sí misma frunciendo el entre cejo- Además, que quiso decir con eso de "Una flor para otra flor", vaya tontería-Ella se giró cerrando los ojos agotada. Pero entonces una idea llago a su cabeza, tan fuerte que la hiso incorporarse como un rayo- ¡¿Estaba coqueteando conmigo?!-Sus ojos parecían mas aterrados que sorprendidos pero luego estallo en carcajadas- NOooo jaja… Eso no es posible, jaja, que cosas piensa esta mente humana, jejejeje…jeje…je…Mejor me daré una ducha-se paró y camino velozmente al baño, encerrándose allí-.

-Gracias por traerme, Justo… ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar?-Le pregunto Muriel-.

-¿A cenar?... Me… Me encantaría…-Dijo feliz el hombre mientras la acompañaba a su puerta-.

* * *

><p>Cuando Coraje salió de la ducha escucho ruidos en la cocina, fue lentamente hasta poder asomarse al umbral, sonrió al ver a Muriel y a un hombre riendo, no había duda de que era Justo, tenía la misma forma de gesticular que el que ella conocía.<p>

Antes de que alguno de los dos la notaran retrocedió y fue hasta el sofá, no le parecía correcto interrumpirlos cuando lo estaban pasando tan bien, asique simplemente se acostó y durmió con una sonrisa en su rostro. No era el mismo lugar y no eran exactamente los mismos, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Coraje sintió que había recuperado ese hogar que tanto extrañaba, realmente deseo que esa tranquilidad durara para siempre.

* * *

><p>Le Quak estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, sola la luz del televisor iluminaba la habitacion pero él no le prestaba atención, estaba realmente complacido, pronto llegaría su momento, la exposición estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y, entre sus manos, tenia el listado con los nombres de los policías involucrados en salvaguardar el dichoso museo donde esta se realizaria. Una sonrisa surco sus labios mientras su voz escapaba en un suave tono francés.<p>

-Olala, esto es manific- se dijo a si mismo cuando alguien llamo a su puerta, bajo el listado sin demasiado interés- Adelante…-Al ver a Katz su sonrisa volvió a aparecer- Pego si es mi colega, Katz.¿ Cómo va el homicidio de esa mugjer? Ya está hecho, supongo-.

-No, todavía está en progreso, ya sabemos su posible punto débil-Dijo el joven apoyándose junto al escritorio, observando la lista de los policías-.

-Le quak se incorporó y camino por el cuarto- Katz, ambos sabemos lo que esa mujer ha hecho, estropeado cada uno de nuestro planes y no quiegro que mi robo de la esmeralda más grande del mundo se estropee porg una maldita mugjer que juega a ser la ley!-Dijo dando un fuerte pisotón contra el suelo-.

-Cálmate, colega, vos ya sabes lo que quiero y yo sé lo que vos quieres. Solo es cuestión de tiempo… Aunque, tengo un plan que podría ser muy divertido además de beneficioso-Dijo levantando en alto la lista y señalando un nombre que ambos reconocieron, ya que ambos la querían muerta-.

-¿Y cuál es ese plan?...-Le Quak se acercó a su compañero quien le narro su idea con todo lujo de detalle- Ohjojojo… Olala, compañegro, eres asomborso, es perfecto… Ambos tendremos nuestra venganza, lograremos nuestro plan y lograremos que ese estogrbo de mugjer desapagreca-.

-Jaja, lo sé, solo hay que esperar una oportunidad y entonces tendremos a Muriel sufriendo a nuestros pies- Ambos intercambiaron carcajadas malévolas-…. Luego solo hay que dejársela a Cajun…-.

* * *

><p>-¿Que dijiste?-Dijo Muriel molesta-.<p>

-Eh, bueno… Yo solo dije que… Las mujeres deberían ser protegidas por un hombre…. Y-Dijo Justo mientras era empujado fuera del departamento- No pensé que te…-.

-Que no me molestaría, ¿eso creíste?... Pues aquí no hay ninguna mujer que desees ser protegida por un hombre. ¡Sera hasta mañana, Justo!-Grito dando un fuerte portazo a la puerta-.

-Ah, pues… ¡Pues mañana te vas sola a la jefatura!-Grito Justo del otro lado-.

-¡¿Pues nadie te había pedido que vinieras!?-Grito sarcástica Muriel, sin abrir la puerta-.

-¡BIEN!-Grito Justo yéndose por el pasillo-.

-¡BIEN!-Grito Muriel encerrándose en su cuarto-.

-Coraje había estado viendo toda la escena puesto que los grito la habían despertado, solo pudo golpearse la frente con la palma- Hombre estúpido…-Se dijo resignado antes de volver a acomodarse en el sillón-.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3 y en menos de 24 horas!<strong>

**Es la primera vez que actulizo tan rapido un fic =3**

**Espero poderlo terminar pronto, sino se me van a seguir juntando**

**con los de HTF y eso seria lo peor!**

**Bueno, sera hasta el proximo capitulo en cuanto**

**termine de escribirlo n.n**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4: Amigos y enemigos

-Hola, Coraje, ¿cómo dormiste?-Pregunto Muriel mientras cocinaba-.

-Bien…-Contesto la aludida estirándose. Luego de sentarse y cuando Muriel se sentó decidió preguntarle- Anoche llegaste en un auto negro, ¿algún novio?-Dijo riendo ante la broma-.

-Oh, eso… Estaba pensando en invitarlo a cenar… Pero él me invito a ir a un restaurante esta noche-Rio Muriel sonrojada-.

-Coraje derramo un poco de jugo sobre su falda- ¡Rayo!... Pero… ¿Pero qué hay de Justo?-.

-Ese hombre está mejor solo-Dijo la mujer levantando sus cosas de la mesa-… Además no me ha hablado desde entonces-.

-pero a vos te gustaba él, ¿no es cierto?-Dijo Coraje llevando sus cosas al lavado-.

-Muriel suspiro-¿No tienes que ir a lo de Shirley? Llegaras tarde –Dijo sonriéndole mientras se secaba las manos-.

-Sí, nos vemos más tarde…-Dijo Coraje desanimada. Luego de cambiarse la falda por unos shorts salió-.

* * *

><p>Luego de retirar el carrito se dirigió al parque más cercano, ya habían pasado cuatro días de aquella pelea entre Muriel y Justo, ella temía que si no se arreglaban pronto el hombre pudiera perder su oportunidad. Luego se dio cuenta de algo, Justo era medio cretino y malhumorado, tal vez Muriel sería más feliz con otra persona, pero eso era sacar conclusiones por adelantado, primero conocería al nuevo casanova y luego vería que hacer.<p>

El día avanzo bastante rápido, para cuando llego el medio día había vendido bastantes flores, esto animaría a Shirley y eso la ayudaría a ella a terminar la semana con un poco de dinero. Pero el día todavía era muy largo y ver esa cabellera roja solo la hiso sentir el peso del cansancio sobre sus hombros.

-Lo siento, señor, pero ya cerramos…-Dijo ella lista para empujar el carrito-.

-Woo, ¿porque me temes tanto?-Rio Katz acortando con facilidad la distancia entre ellos-.

-Coraje se detuvo de golpe- yo no te temo, Katz… Tu presencia me molest…-Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar el pelirrojo la tomo de la muñeca y la arrastro hasta unos arbustos-.

-Luego de lanzarla contra el suelo él se puso sobre ella para evitar que se escape- ¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-La agarro del cuello y apoyo más su cuerpo contra el de ella, para evitar que lo pateara-.

-Su-Suelta…me…-Dijo Coraje con dificultad, al notar el rose con el cuerpo del joven sus mejillas se sonrojaron y, por desgracia, él lo noto-.

-Jeje, ¿qué te ocurre?-Entonces coloco una de sus piernas entre las de ella y con una sonrisa maliciosa se acercó al rostro de la peli rosada-¿Es tu primera vez o qué?-Al notar como el rubor aumentaba soltó una carcajada-Jaja, que cosa más interesante-Aflojando el agarre en el cuello de Coraje acerco su rostro al de ella- Cada vez me llamas más la atención-.

-Aléjate de mí…-Contesto ella, lo más desafiante que pudo, ignorando el temblor de todo su cuerpo-.

-Jaja, que linda expresión-Luego de esto se inclinó un poco más y la beso-.

-Que te alejes!-Grito ella dándole una patada y derribándolo, Coraje se incorporó, tomo el carrito y salió corriendo-.

-Creo que no debiste hacer eso-Dijo Katz irritado, entonces se oyó una carcajada-¿Qué quieres Cajun?-.

-Estaba viendo al casanova en acción… Te dio una buena sacudida, ¿no? Jaja-Rio el tipo de lentes apoyado junto a un árbol cercano-… Si quieres puedes dejármela a mí, lo resolveré en un santiamén-.

-Katz no necesito mirarlo para saber que estaba a punto de sacar un cuchillo. Solo se incorporó y se acomodó la camisa, sacando algunas hojas- Debes dejar esa inconciencia, Le quak ya empezó a moverse y no puedo quedarme atrás…-.

-¿Es otra competencia entre ustedes?... –Cajun suspiro negando con la cabeza- Ustedes no maduran más, chicos. No vayan a olvidarse que la exposición será dentro de tres días-.

-Katz puso su ante brazo contra el cuello del rubio y lo acorralo contra el árbol- Recuerda quien es el superior aquí, Cajun-.

-Tranquilízate, gatito, que yo no soy esa chica-Cajun tiro un ataque con el cuchillo el cual Katz esquivo como pudo- Y vos no sos mi superior, yo solo quiero matar a esa policía, me uní a ustedes porque me aseguraron que tendrá mi cuota de diversión. Y no la perderé solo porque se les da por jugar con la comida-Sin más se va caminando tranquilamente -.

-Sabía que no teníamos que contratar a ese asesino-Dijo Katz refunfuñando, en eso sonó su celular- Hola, si… Si… Okey, no te preocupes, allí estaré, si… Bien…-Luego de cortar se quedó callado unos segundos, recordando el rostro de la chica, entonces una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro- Emm, ya quiero jugar con ella…-.

* * *

><p>-Ese tipo me saca de quicio, de solo tenerlo cerca me acuerdo de nuestros encuentros… y… Y empiezo a temblar…-Entonces se detiene, recordando el beso- ¿Po-Porque mi corazón late así?-.<p>

-¡¿Coraje?!-Grito una voz femenina del otro lado de la calle, ella se giró para encontrarse a Muriel. Una vez el semáforo se puso en rojo cruzo y encadeno el carrito a un poste-… Debes tener hambre, ¿no?-.

-Un poco, si-Sonrió Coraje entrando las dos a un pequeño restaurante. Ellas se dirigieron a una mesa donde ya había dos chicas sentadas-.

-Ella es Bunny, mi nueva compañera de trabajo-Dijo Muriel señalando a una de las chicas, quien miro a Coraje con dulzura- Y ella es su amiga, Kitty… Ella es Coraje-.

-Mucho gusto-Saludo tímidamente Coraje-.

-Oh, es tan linda como me habías contado-Dijo Bunny parándose para abrazar a la pequeña peli rosada-.

-Gra-gracias…-Dijo Coraje sonrojándose, pudo sentir una mirada punzante en el cuello- Kitty sigue tan posesiva como siempre, jeje"- Pensó mirando de reojo la cara seria de la otra chica-.

-Jaja, que bueno todo saliera bien al final-Rio Muriel alegremente-.

-Sí, no sé ni que le vi a ese tipo-Dijo Bunny molesta, luego se apoyó en Kitty- De no haber sido por ella habría cometido un grave error-.

-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti, Bunny-Dijo la chica de cabello castaño abrazando a su amiga-.

-"Que bueno que hayan podido escapar de Mcdog…"-Coraje sonrió al verlas a ambas tan felices- Se ven tan bien juntas-.

-Bunny se sonrojo ante el comentario, al igual que Kitty- Pe-pero que cosas decís, jeje…-Rio nerviosamente la segunda-.

-¡Ya sé! ¿Porque no salimos las cuatro juntas esta noche?-Propuso emocionada Bunny-.

-Oh, lo siento, esta noche tenemos planes- Se disculpó Muriel, sus mejillas se ruborizaron-.

-Coraje se sorprendió-¿Tenemos?-Pregunto confundida-.

-Oh, es que él va a llevar a su hijastro, entonces yo le dije que vos también irías, discúlpame Coraje-Se apeno Muriel-.

-Coraje sonrió para complacerla- No hay problema, no vendrá mal salir un rato-.

* * *

><p>Esa noche no podía haber empezado de manera más desastrosa, no fue el hecho de que Coraje no tuviera nada formal, no fue el hecho de que irían a un restaurante fino, no fue el hecho de que estuviera lloviendo. Sino que fue la pareja de Muriel, Coraje quedo estupefacta, ¡¿Qué hacía Muriel con ese tipo?!<p>

Ese pelo lila, ese asentó francés, esa sonrisa maliciosa, esa mirada perversa. ¿Cómo es que ella estaba tan ciega ante esas cosas?... Coraje suspiro derrotada, con la certeza de que nada cambiaba, aunque el universo fuera otro.

-Olala, que niña más linda- Saludo el hombre cortésmente- Puedes llamarme Dr. Le Quak-.

-Ella es Coraje, la chica de la que te hable-Dijo Muriel con una sonrisa, luego miro por sobre el hombro de Le quak- ¿No va a venir tu hijastro?-.

-él vendrá, solo que un poco más tarde, ya conoces a los jóvenes-Le quak rio de una manera que hiso que a Coraje le diera un escalofrió. Luego hiso una reverencia y tomo la mano de Muriel para cubrirla con el paraguas. Una vez la metió en el auto volvió bajo el techo para buscar a Coraje-.

-Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo con severidad- "Este hombre está planeando algo"-.

-Le Quak noto la mirada de la joven y no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia- ¿Acaso estas celosa, niña?-.

-No… Pero tengo un sexto sentido para los tipos malos… Rara vez falla-Dijo mientras se inclinaba para entrar en el auto, entonces escucho un susurro en su nuca-.

-… Pues que pena que no haya nadie malo cerca…-Rio Le Quak mientras cerraba la puerta para dirigirse al asiento del conductor- Sera mejor que se abrochen en cinturón-Dijo esbozando una estúpida y amigable sonrisa-.

-"Ya veo, así engaño a Muriel"-Pensó suspirando mientras miraba por la ventana, luego de haberse abrochado el cinturón. El viaje hasta el restaurante fue rápido, pero la cena, eso sí que fue pesado –"Que clase de broma es esta"-Pensó Coraje, completamente asqueada por la situación-.

-Él es Katz, lo adopte cuando tenía 5 años. No habla mucho-Lo presento Le Quak-.

-Un gusto conocerlas-Dijo Katz en tono formal. Pero coraje pudo observar esa sonrisa felina que tanto la hacía enfadar-.

-¿Asique ya se conocían?-Sonrió Muriel-.

-Solo me compro una flor-Comento Coraje tomando un sorbo de su vaso- No es como si nos conociéramos-.

-Yo creo que es una chica encantadora- Dijo Katz- Sobre todo cuando está en el parque-.

-Coraje se atraganto con el agua, Muriel sonrió- Oh se encontraron en el parque-.

-Sí, ella estaba descansando en el pasto y yo quise llamarle la atención para comprar flores, pero ella no me respondía…-Rio Katz-.

-Voy al baño-Sentencio Coraje que no dejaba de sonrojarse-.

-Está bien, ¿te esperamos para pedir el postre?-Pregunto Muriel-.

-No es necesario, después veré que ordeno-Dijo Coraje sonriéndole, luego fue al baño-.

* * *

><p>Una vez se lavó la cara y logro que el rubor desapareciera se concentró en aquel mal presentimiento que le había estado tratando de llamar la atención desde que ese pelirrojo entro al restaurante. Ellos están juntos, nadie en este universo es demasiado distinto a su yo del otro universo, como resultado ellos son malos. Suspiro segura que le convenía fingir hasta que descubriera cuál era su plan.<p>

Salió tranquilamente del baño, debía doblar una esquina y ahí se extendería el gran salón. Pero se paró en seco cuando escucho la voz de Katz, no provenía de detrás de ella, sino que venía de frente y no parecía dirigirse a ella. Al asomarse con cautela pudo ver al pelirrojo hablando por su celular, estaba lejos por lo que no pudo entender completamente lo que decía, pero si entendió lo justo.

-Sí, ya sé… Pronto será el día… Que si… No molestes-Dijo fastidiado-… Está bien… Adiós… Si, adiós, Kitty…-Luego corto la llama-.

-Lo sabía-Susurro Coraje ocultándose tras la pared-Espera, Kitty también… ¿Pronto será el día?-Entonces medito unos segundos- ¿Qué pasara dentro de unos días?-Entonces recordó donde estaba- Mejor no le daré vueltas al asunto y voy a la me…sa…-Dijo, pero se calló al doblar la esquinas y encontrarse cara a cara con Katz-… Ho…la…-.

-Katz la miro de cerca y sonrió burlón- ¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación escuchar a escondidas?-Pregunto sarcástico pero Coraje solo lo esquivo-.

-No tengo tiempo para seguir tus jueguitos, Katz… Me voy a la mesa…- Pero al pasar a su lado un brazo le rodeo la cintura mientras que una mano le agarraba el mentón-.

-Adoraras mis juegos, cachorrita. Eso si quieres saber que pasara dentro de unos días…-Rio Katz, mientras veía como ella se removía molesta-… ¿Temes por Muriel verdad?

-Coraje dejo de forcejear, solo frunció el entre cejo y giro el rostro para mirar al pelirrojo con desdén- Te escucho…-Suspiro derrotada-¿… Que tengo que hacer?-.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4 ya servido!<strong>

**Gracias por leer. Y gracias especiales a Indigo222 por el Follow =3  
><strong>

**Sera hasta la proxima **


	5. Chapter 5: Juguemos un poco mas

-Es grandioso, Coraje, ya tienes un amigo-Sonrió alegremente Muriel-Sabia que se llevarían bien al instante-.

-Sí, jeje…-Dijo Coraje mientras se peinaba, su tutora la había obligado a ponerse su mejor ropa, una falda sin estrenar y una blusa celeste-¿Es esto necesario?... Esta… Preparación-Pregunto-.

-Nunca se sabe por ahí ese chico te mira con otros ojos-Rio Muriel-.

-Si, como juguete…-Susurro la peli rosada-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Pregunto Muriel, quien no había entendido el murmullo-.

-Nada, jaja… Bueno, me voy…-Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su tutora-.

-Tene cuidado y no llegues muy tarde-le grito ella desde la puerta del departamento-.

-Emm, no hay duda de que esta es la dirección, ¿pero porque en una cancha de tenis?-Suspiro Coraje, frunciendo el entrecejo-.

-Oh, pero si es mi juguete nuevo, creí que no vendrías-Rio Katz apareciendo tras ella en ropa deportiva- ¿Qué haces vestida así?-.

-Yo no estoy jugando, Katz, hablemos de eso de una vez-Dijo Coraje cruzándose de brazos-.

-Katz chasqueo la lengua- La cosas no se hacen así, querida-Luego la rodeo con un brazo y la llevo dentro del club-.

-Puedes usar esto, tranquila que son nuevas-Dijo el pelirrojo lanzando una chomba y una falda pantalón a los brazos de la niña- ¿Qué esperas? No tenemos todo el día-.

-Coraje lo miro con desdén- Entonces Salí de una vez…-.

-Tonta, como si fuera a ver algo extraordinario-Dijo caminando lentamente hasta la puerta del cuarto, pero a centímetros de la puerta recibió un empujón que lo saco por completo de la habitación- Rayos, creí que la vería… Bueno, tengo todo el día-Sonrió maliciosamente-.

* * *

><p>Coraje jamás había estado tan agotado en toda su vida, primero tenis, luego vóley, luego carreras y por ultimo quemados. Todo el cuerpo le dolía y unas gotas de sudor escurrían por su frente, mientras miraba de reojo al pelirrojo quien estaba tan pulcro como cuando habían empezado.<p>

-Bueno, llegamos…-Sentencio entrando a un edificio muy lujoso- Hola, Crak-Saludo al portero-.

-Hola, señor Katz-Saludo Cortez el aludido y le dedico una sonrisa amable a Coraje, quien la respondió con una inclinación de cabeza-.

-Espera… Esta es tu casa-Dijo Coraje cuando ambos estaban a punto de entras a un ascensor-… Me niego a subir contigo-.

-Katz se dio la vuelta- Vamos, que no muerdo-Sonrió divertido ante su propio chiste- Vamos, no te hare nada-Extendió la mano hacia la chica quien estuvo a punto de tomarla-.

-No-Dijo Coraje negando con la cabeza- El día termina aquí, me voy a casa-Dijo ella, pero una mano la tomo de la muñeca y cuando ella se giró para protestar, la esencia de un spary le dio directo en la cara- ¿PERO…que?...-Entonces le agarro sueño y se desmayó-.

* * *

><p>Cuando abrió los ojos todo estaba oscuro, su cuerpo empezó a temblar al instante, trato de mover sus manos pero estas estaban atadas tras su espalda. Se sacudió aterrada mientras trataba de distinguir algo en aquella habitación oscura, pero entonces se percató de que no era falta de luz, sino un pañuelo que cubría sus ojos. ¿Qué clase de juego es este?...<p>

-Veo que te despertaste, cariño-Ronroneo Katz mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Coraje, sintiendo satisfacción al verla estremecerse-… Este será nuestro último jueguito por hoy-.

-Ya te dije que no quiero jugar más contigo-Dijo ella lo más desafiante que pudo, mientras trataba de aflojar las cuerdas mediante la fuerza, pero no logro nada-.

-Jaja, que lastima que no tengas opción-Rio el pelirrojo- Vera, esto es así… Yo te diré palabras sueltas y vos vas a adivinar donde, el cuándo y el porqué, de nuestro plan… Cuando contestes bien te daré un premio…-Entonces el joven sonrió- Pero cuando contestes mal… Te sacare una prenda…-.

-¿… Y qué pasa si no logro adivinar…?-Pregunto ella asustada-.

-Ya veremos… Eso dependerá de lo que desee hacer el ganador…-Rio Katz- ¿Empezamos?-.

-Tengo otra salida…-Dijo Coraje, suspirando rendida. Se arrodillo, notando la suavidad de la superficie, dedujo que estaba sobre una cama-.

-Emm… Brillante…-Dijo Katz sentándose junto a ella-.

-¿Qué clase de pista es esa?-Se quejó la peli rosada-Emm, bueno… ¿ese restaurante al que fuimos se llamaba estrella, puede ser ahí?-.

-¡NACK! Error, querida…-Rio Katz-.

-Coraje sintió las manos del chico acariciar sus piernas mientras le sacaba las zapatillas, fue tan suave que sintió su corazón dar un vuelco mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban- Si-Sigamos…-.

-De acuerdo… a ver… cielo…-Dijo Katz, divertido-.

-Cielo… Brillante… ¡Se hará durante el día!-Grito Coraje, completamente segura-.

-¡NACK! Error…-Katz le saco las medias y las lanzo a un lado. Luego se acercó y susurro- La próxima será la falda…-.

-¡Se hará de noche!... ¿Verdad?-Aventuro ella, tratando de evitar el tema-.

-Katz borro su sonrisa por un momento, en el cual la agarro del mentón- Debes esperar a que te diga la palabra… Pero por ahora la tomare como válida, hora de la recompensa-.

-Coraje apretó los dientes al sentir los labios del pelirrojo tocar los suyos, trato de retroceder pero él la agarro por la nuca- ¡¿Qué haces?!-Pregutno asustada-.

-No es obvio, te doy un premio- Sin más la beso con fuerza, forzando su lengua dentro de la boca de la joven, que acabo por morderle el labio antes de separarse- Emm, que agresiva…-Dijo lamiendo el hilo de su propia sangre que hacía por la comisura de su sonrisa- Bien…Gala…-.

-¿Noche de gala?... ¿Una fiesta?-Dijo Coraje-.

-Emm, cerca pero no-Rio Katz- Chau falda- Se burló mientras Coraje se sobresaltaba al sentir como le desabrochaba la ropa-.

-Asustada al sentir la prenda bajar hasta su rodilla aventuro- ¡Cena, desfile, teatro, reunión, exposición…!-Se sorprendió al sentir que la prenda se detenía a la altura de los tobillos-.

-Si adivinas cuál de esas es no te quitare la pollera-Susurro con malicia Katz-.

-"A ver… Se hará de noche… eh oído de alguna fiesta o cena de gala importante… No, emm… Lo único que escuche fue sobre esa… La que se hacía en el museo"-Entonces se dio cuenta- ¡La explosión en el museo!-.

-Katz dejo la prenda en los tobillos de la joven- ¡TINTINTIN¡ Tenemos a media ganadora… Ahora solo te falta el por qué… Emm…Lente…-Dijo él-.

-"Trata de calmarte…"-Se dijo ella respirando hondo- "Él, Le Quak y Kitty parecen estar alrededor de una sola persona"- Espera… ¿Porque con Muriel? ¿Qué les ha hecho?-Pregunto asustada-.

-¡TINTINTIN! Felicidades, querida… Es una pena pero has ganado-Dijo de mala gana Katz, retirando el pañuelo de sus ojos- ¿Por qué? Oh, es muy simple… Esa mujer no ha hecho más que entrometerse en nuestros planes… Por su culpa mis niñas no han tenido una cena decente en años, asique el museo será su nuevo restaurante privado-Rio maliciosamente el pelirrojo-.

-Eso no explica porque Le Quak y Kitty están acercándose a Muriel-Dijo Molesta Coraje-.

-Yo no dije que ellos estaban involucrados-Dijo tajante el pelirrojo, luego se colocó sobre ella- Pero… ¿porque hablar de ellos ahora?… Si solo estamos vos y yo-.

-Coraje cerro los ojos cuando sintió la mano del joven acariciando su muslo y como este le suspiraba en el cuello- Pe-Pero el juego ya término-Dijo ella, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía bajo cada rose-.

-Sí, el juego ya termino… Es hora de castigar a la niña mala, ¿Recuerdas?-Rio Katz señalando la pequeña herida en su labio-.

Entonces el pelirrojo comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica, dejando pequeñas marcar rojas, mientras sus manos tomaban una navaja de su bolsillo y comenzaba a cortar a la mitad la blusa de Coraje, junto con su ropa interior. Ella al sentir el frio corte del cuchillo se quedó quieta unos segundos, pero luego volvió a sacudirse, tratando de liberar sus manos.

-¡Pa-Para, KATZ!-Rogo entre jadeos ella, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-.

-¿Realmente quieres que pare?-Susurro seductor él mientras su mano invadía la ropa interior de la peli rosada, acariciando su sexo- Me parece que lo estas disfrutando-Rio burlón para luego comenzar a besar y morder el pezón de la joven-.

-Coraje se curvo entre jadeos, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente en los lugares que él la tocaba- Pa-Pa…Para…-Rogaba tratando de evitar los pequeños gemidos que amenazaban con escaparse de sus labios-… No… No quiero…-.

-Ya de enserio para, es asqueroso ver esto… Mas a la hora de comer...-Dijo una voz masculina tras ellos-.

-Los dos se detuvieron al instante y miraron tras ellos. El pelirrojo se incorporó de mala gana-¿Qué haces acá, Cajun?-.

-Pues ceno, creí que era obvio-Sonrió el rubio mientras tomaba otro bocado del plato- Y veo que no soy el único-Rio asomándose para ver el rostro lloroso de Coraje- oh, ya veo porque te gusta… Déjame un poco a mí también, ¿no?-Rio mientras tomaba el mentón de la peli rosada y la besaba-.

-Apártate de ella- Dijo molesto Katz, dándole un empujón el cual Cajun evito sin problemas-.

-Tranquilo, casanova, solo quería probar algo dulce, además…-Saco un cuchillo lo arrojo hacia las manos de Coraje, cortando la soga limpiamente- La dama ya te rechazo, ves-.

-Katz se giró y vio que Coraje salía corriendo por la puerta principal- Maldición, estuve tan cerca… ¿En fin, que haces acá?-.

-Kitty me mando para ver que no hicieras nada raro, le encantara oír lo que hiciste en el sofá… -Cajun sonrió con malicia- Y a Le Quak también-.

-Katz lo fulmino con la mirada- Has lo que quieras-.

* * *

><p>-Escucha Muriel… Yo no…-Dijo Justo que iba conduciendo la patrulla- Sé que no fue… No fui muy educa… dios, esto es tan difícil…-Entonces Justo miro la entrada de departamento y su mirada se congelo-…Que idiota soy…-.<p>

-Coraje iba corriendo cuando encontró un ramo de flores en el suelo, levanto la mirada hacia el edificio de Muriel. Ahí estaba ella, besándose con Le quak- No puede ser…-Dijo, entonces una patrulla paso por la mano contraria, ella reconoció a Justo al instante-… No te lo puedo creer…-.

Al ramo se le cayó una nota, ella la levanto al instante y la leyó con un poco de dificultad "Lamento lo ocurrido la otra noche, no soporto el que vos me odies, espero que aceptes este ramo junto con mis disculpas. Y, si deseas, podamos compartir otra cena. Lo lamento mucho, Justo". Ella miro hacia la entrada del edificio, justo en el momento en que el auto arrancaba, Muriel saludo el auto unos segundos, y luego entro.

-¿Qué debería hacer ahora?-Se preguntó Coraje, mientras iba caminando hacia el edificio-... La exposición es pasado mañana...

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5! Que bien!<strong>

**Ya casi llego al final! **

**Hasta la proxima =)**


	6. Chapter 6: Noche de apagón y de arañas

-No pueda creerglo… Katz, soquete-Grito Le Quak molesto, dando un golpe al escritorio-.

-Es solo un contratiempo, esa chica no hará nada…-Dijo Katz encendiendo un cigarrillo-.

-Eso espegro-Dijo molesto Le Quak mientras le sacaba el cigarrillo de la boca, rompiéndolo con la mano-… Porque si no tus arañas se irán al caño junto con tu cabeza-.

-Eso se oyó feo-Rio Cajun, que estaba apoyado contra la pared-.

-Esto no es una broma, ya no quiero seguir involucrando a Bunny…-Dijo Kitty agachando la cabeza- Si descubren que ella saco la lista de los policía podría terminar en prisión- Exclamo horrorizada- ¡yo no sabría que hacer!-.

-Deja de quejarte… ¿Gracias a quien escaparon del idiota novio de esa amiguita tuya?-La reto Katz con el entre cejo fruncido- Y vos, déjate de bromas, Anda a sacar filo a tus cuchillos o algo…-.

-Está molesto-Dijo Kitty, preocupada- Vos estuviste ahí,¿ qué paso?-.

-¿Ante ayer? Pues él estaba a punto de hincarle el diente, ¿Si entiendes?-Rio Cajun yendo por el mismo camino de Katz-.

-Kitty apretó los dientes- Que despreciable… ¿Y ahora a dónde vas?-Pregunto a la figura que ya case desaparecía-.

-Voy a tomar un poco de aire-Se despidió el rubio, cerrando la puerta tras él-.

* * *

><p>-Ya hace dos días que le deje las flores, pero Muriel ni siquiera las miro-Dijo Coraje mientras le devolvía el carrito de flores a Shirley- ¿Qué debería hacer?... Con todo eso de la exposición… Encima es hoy…-Se quejo atormentada-.<p>

-Emm, déjame consultar al oráculo-Dijo ella y entro a su casa rodante, luego de media hora salió bebiendo un vaso con agua-…. Deberías decirle todo lo que sabes y que ella haga lo que quiera- Luego extendió la mano hacia la peli rosada-.

-Eso creí, gracias Shirley-Le sonrió, entonces la médium le dio un golpecito con la mano extendida. Coraje solo suspiro mientras sacaba un billete de 5- Acá esta-.

-Buena, niña… Nos vemos mañana… ah! Tene cuidado con los callejones-Dijo en tono siniestro para luego volver a entras a la casa rodante-.

-Que ayuda-Dijo Coraje volviendo al departamento- Ya casi está por terminar el día y todavía no le dije nada… Mejor me apresu…-.

De pronto Coraje sintió una mano taparle la boca y otra envolver su cadera, arrastrándola a un callejón oscuro. Ella trato de forcejear pero fue inútil, una risa conocida llego a sus oídos, era inconfundible, la única persona que usaría lentes cuando ya prácticamente era de noche.

-Si fuera tú no gritaría o te abriré el cuello-Dijo amenazante Cajun, mientras sus ojos resplandecían con el brillo del cuchillo que rosaba la garganta de la temblorosa peli rosada-.

-¿Que… Estas haciendo?-Susurro Coraje, siendo acorralada contra la pared-.

-Sabes demasiado, asique me han mandado por ti- Rio Cajun mientras apoyaba todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la indefensa joven- Pero no te angusties, hoy no será tu noche… Tenemos otros planes-Entonces saco un pañuelo y lo apoyó sobre el rostro de Coraje-.

-"No otra…Veeez…!-Fue lo único que llego a pensar antes de desmayarse por el cloroformo-.

* * *

><p>-Me preocupa Coraje…-Dijo Muriel dando vueltas por la casa-.<p>

-Ella es una joven muy despierta, no debes preocuparte- Dijo Bunny tratando de tranquilizarla- Por cierto, que lindas flores-Dijo señalando un ramo puesto en un jarrón-.

-Oh, las trajo Coraje ayer, no las vi hasta recién, asique se marchitaron un poco-Rio Muriel-… Ese Katz es tan galante como el Dr. Le Quak-.

-Bunny escupió un poco de agua que estaba bebiendo- Oh, jaja, asique estas noviando, Muriel, jeje-Rio nerviosamente- "Ese nombre… Oh no, Kitty…"-.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Muriel tendiéndole una servilleta-.

-Si, si… Jeje, solo recordé que quede con Kitty para hacer algo…-Bunny se incorporó tan rápido que el jarrón donde estaban las flores se volcó- Lo-Lo siento mucho…-.

-No te preocupes…-Le sonrió Muriel mientras empezaba a secar el aguan, entonces, de entre las flores cayo una tarjeta. La tienta se había corrido un poco pero aún era legible, la expresión de Muriel cambio a una de tristeza-… Justo…-.

-Bunny noto el cambio justo antes de salir- ¿Estas bien?-Se acercó a su amiga y leyó la carta- Creo que deberías arreglarte con él… Después de todo se pelearon por una tontería…-.

-No fue una tontería, jamás creí que Justo fuera tan machista-Dijo molestas Muriel-.

-Pero Muriel, ustedes han estado juntos desde niños… Además, Justo no es machista, solo es un poco estúpido-Dijo Bunny-Solo piénsalo…-.

-E-Espera, te acompaño hasta abajo-Dijo rápidamente Muriel, yendo tras ella-.

* * *

><p>-Ooh, donde estoy…¿Eh?-Se sorprendió, otra vez estaba atada, esta vez en una silla- ¿Qué esta…?-.<p>

-Oh, bonami, ya despegtaste…-Rio Le Quak, sentado en un escritorio frente a ella- Lamento la grudeza de mi colega, espero que estés cómoda-.

-Le Quak… ¡Déjame ir ahora!-Dijo Coraje tratando de liberar sus manos-.

-El aludido se puso de pie y agarro a la joven por el mentón- Disculpa, quegrida, pero pronto será la hora de la exposición y no quiero estogbos en mi desfile…-.

-Coraje solo lo miro con desdén- Ya está todo listo- Dijo Katz apareciendo al costado de Coraje, ni siquiera la miro-.

-Oh, perfegto…¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?-Pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa-.

-Aquí esta...-Dijo descubriendo una jaula que contenía una araña tan grande como la cabeza de un hombre- Es la más venenosa de mis niña- Coraje se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa dulce con la que el pelirrojo miraba al monstruoso arácnido-.

-Bien, entonces déjala en mi escritorio… Fue un gusto conocegte, estúpida niña… Pero tenemos una noche de gala a la que asistir- Coraje por primera vez se percató de que los tres estaban vestidos de traje. Le Quak sonrió al despedirse de ella, al igual que Cajun, pero Katz ni siquiera la miro-.

-"¿Porque… Estoy tan triste?"-Pensó ella luego de buscar inútilmente sus ojos-"¿Acaso yo… Esperaba algo de él?"- Ese pensamiento la hiso enojar- Que tonta so… Kyyyyyyaaaaaaaa!-Grito al darse cuenta que la jaula estaba vacía- ¿Donde… Donde esta esa…?- Entonces sintió una presión en su hombro y pudo ver de reojo una final y delgada pata, luego otra y otra…-….-Ella quiso gritar pero solo logro apretar los diente, temblorosa-.

* * *

><p>-Muy bien, damas y caballeros, recuerden la regla principal, ser un ojo implacable que vigile a cada uno de los ingresante-anuncio un policía con un espeso bigote marrón- Sera una noche larga… ¿Asique que hacen acá? ¡Vayan vayan VAYAN!-Ordeno mientras la hilera de oficiales se sobresaltaba para luego ir en parejas hacia los puntos cuidadosamente escogidos-.<p>

-Este… Justo yo…-Dijo Muriel que estaba parada a su lado-.

-Estamos trabajando, no es momento para asuntos personales- Exclamó tajante el aludido-.

-…-Muriel solo miro en la dirección opuesta-.

-… Lo siento…-Dijo Justo por lo bajo-.

-No te preocupes…-Muriel le sonrió apenada- Tienes razón, estamos traba…-.

-No eso… Bueno eso también…-Dijo Justo poniendo una mano en la nuca-… Lamento lo de la cena, jamás creería una cosa así, ni siquiera sé porque lo dije… De lo que estoy seguro es que no quiero seguir peleado contigo… Porque sos muy importante…-Su rostro se sonrojo un poco-

-Muriel sonrió, también sonrojada-… La… La verdad es... que creo que exagere un poco… También lo siento…-.

Justo le sonrió- Bueno… Sobre ese tipo-.

-Oh, nos viste… Puedo expli…-Dijo ella cuando de pronto reconoció el rostro de Le Quak entre la multitud, la observaba con malicia mientras entraba por desaparecía tras la puerta de servicio-… Espera acá, Justo…-.

-¡Muriel, espera!-Le grito su compañero corriendo tras ella. Cuando ambos ingresaron a un pasillo oscuro él trato de alcanzarla pero algo le roso la mejilla, y le abría cortado el cuello si Justo no lo hubiese esquivado-.

-Tú te quedaras conmigo, héroe-Dijo una voz burlona saliendo de detrás de unas tuberías- Cajun, asesino profesional, es un placer servirte esta noche-Dijo mientras le tiraba una tarjeta de presentación-.

-Maldito, no tengo tiempo para…-Dijo Justo molesto mientras sacaba el arma, pero un cuchillo se clavó en su mano asiendo que diera un grito de dolor mientras la dejaba caer al suelo-¡… Carajo!-.

-Cajun le dio una patada que lo hiso golpear contra unas cañerías- No hay necesidad de decir groserías, amigo… Luego vendré por ti- Cajun rio mientras se disponía a seguir a Muriel, pero antes de marchar dio un pequeño salto, evitando que Justo le cortara los talones- Uff, eso estuvo cerca-.

-No dejare… Que la lastimes-Dijo Justo, jadeante aun por el golpe. En su mano izquierda alzaba el cuchillo que había atravesado su otra mano, ahora sangrante-.

-Cajun lo observo unos segundos y luego estallo en una carcajada-¡Al fin!¡ Al fin algo de diversión para Cajun!-Grito histérico mientras pasaba un cuchillo de un lado a otro-Bailemos, amigo mío-.

* * *

><p>-Esto debe ser una broma…-Dijo Coraje que se sorprendió al ver como la araña tan aterradora resulto ser una mutación entre arácnido y termita, puesto que en ningún momento mostro ningún interés hacia ella como se lo demostraba al escritorio de Le Quak- Realmente Katyz… No, no puede ser, jeje…-Rio ella mientras se ponía de pie, la silla donde había estado sentada antes había desaparecido por completo- ¡Cierto, la exposición! –Grito saliendo de la habitación-.<p>

-¿No quieres que te llevemos?-Le pregunto una voz femenina cuando atravesó la puerta principal, Coraje retrocedió al instante, aterrada- Vamos, no tengo todo el día-Dijo Kitty mientras la levantaba, llevándola a un auto patrulla-.

-¿Pero qué?... No entiendo nada-Dijo Coraje al ver la amplia sonrisa de Bunny-.

-Kitty me lo conto todo, no te preocupes, salvaremos a Muriel… Y a la gente de la exposición también-Rio la peli rosada, animada-.

-Que conste que no lo hago por vos, niña… Es solo porque Bunny insistió-Dijo Kitty arrancando el auto-.

-Ella realmente estaba preocupada por ti…-Rio Bunny-Pero es demasiado dura como para demostrarlo-.

-¡Bunny!-Grito Kitty sonrojada-.

-Coraje sonrió a ambas- Realmente se ven bien juntas-.

-Ambas se ruborizaron al instante. Entonces Kitty sonrió con ferocidad- Pónganse el cinturón…-Dijo mientras encendía la sirena y apretaba el acelerador a fondo- ¡Porque vamos a volar!-.

-KYYYYyyyyaaaaaa!-Gritaron al otras dos mientras se agarraban del asiento-.

* * *

><p>-Le Quak… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunto Muriel afligida-.<p>

-Oh, Mugriel… Mugriel… Fuiste tan ingenua que hasta haces de engañarte mucho más divertido-El hombre se relamió los labios- Apuesto que viniste por un poco más, ¿no? Jaja-.

-¡Cállate, no puedo creer que me dejara engañar por ti!-Dijo ella mientras sacaba el arma y apuntaba a Le Quak-.

-Lo siento, querigda, pero nuestra cita termina aquí- Le Quak chasqueo los dedos y una delgada tela blanquecina bajo del techo, arrebatándole el arma de las manos a Muriel- Te presentog a las niñas de Katz, jeje…-.

Muriel miro aterrada cuando dos arañas del tamaño de perros san Bernardo cayeron frente a ella, solo pudo retroceder unos segundos cuando una cayó sobre ella, Muriel grito pero fue inútil. Luego de una feroz mordida sintió su cuerpo entumecerse y su voz se volvió débil.

-Necesitamos a un chivo expiatorio, que mejor que arruinar tu vida y, de paso robar la esmeralda más grande del mundo, jaja-Rio Le Quak- Es hora de que todos se vayan a dormir- Y sin más bajo el interruptor-.

* * *

><p>El museo fue consumido por la oscuridad, dentro de la sala principal, Katz disfrutaba de un Martini y de ver correr a las personas atemorizadas. Una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en su rostro al levantar la vista al techo, miles de ojitos de varios colores brillaban, hambrientos.<p>

-La cena está servida, mis queridas-Murmuro mientras daba un largo sorbo-.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 6! <strong>

**Gracias a Fushimi Saruhiko por el fav**

**se apresia el apoyo n.n**

**Sera hasta la proxima entonces **


	7. Un nuevo hogar, la misma familia

-Hasta aquí llegamos nosotras…-Dijo Kitty, tajante-.

-Pero Kitty-Dijo Bunny asustada-.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien-Le sonrió Coraje para tranquilizarla-.

-Bien, ya la oíste-Dijo Kitty encendiendo el auto- Nosotras nos iremos lejos, no nos viste nunca, ¿entendido?-Dijo una vez más en tono severo-.

-Cla-claro…-Rio Coraje saludando el auto que se alejaba- Bueno… Ahora, ¿cómo entro?...-.

En eso sale una multitud de gente gritando y llorando, dejando las puertas principales abiertas de par en par, por lo que suspiro y entro de mala gana. Todo estaba oscuro y Coraje no podía dar un paso sin despegar la mano de la pared, como consecuencia se había chocado un par de veces.

Entonces se le dio por mirar al techo. Las telarañas brillaban bajo el brillo de la luna, cuya luz se colaba por la enorme cúpula de cristal, varios bultos se agitaban, algunos con arañas encima y otro que se quedaban quietos al instante. La peli rosada sintió su estómago revolverse y tuvo que cubrir su boca para no vomitar, entonces unos ojos se posaron sobre ella, de hecho, eran ocho.

-Coraje retrocedió y sintió que chocaba contra algo, instintivamente tomo lo que estaba sobre la pesada mesa y con ella golpeo a la araña que venía sobre ella-¡Aléjate!- Recién cuando escucho el chillido abrió los ojos-. Waa, creo que me quedare con esto-.

De pronto escucho un golpe, era una especie de tintineo metálico, pero causado por alguien muy molesto. Ella lo siguió cuando este se repitió varias veces, llegando a la puerta de servicio.

* * *

><p>Justo golpeo contra las tuberías, estas estaban calientes por lo que no pudo contener el grito de dolor. Cajun soltó una carcajada mientras se acercaba a él y lo levantaba por el cuello.<p>

-Jaja, hasta aquí llegas, querido, jaja-Rio mientras levantaba en alto el cuchillo-.

-Aaggaa, Malgditooo!-Grito Justo entre jadeos de dolor mientras tiraba un golpe con la mano izquierda, donde tenía el cuchillo-.

-Oh no, amigo-Dijo Cajun mientras abrazaba el brazo del policía, a la altura del ante brazo, para mantenerse lejos del cuchillo- Pero tu suerte se ha acabado, jaja- Rio mientras dando un pequeño giro le quebraba el brazo, para luego con el mismo envión mandarlo a rodar por el suelo-.

-Aaagh Aghhg-Gritaba Justo agarrándose el brazo, tratando de soportar el dolor- Te voy a matar!-Grito mientras apretaba los dientes-.

-Los únicos que van a morir aquí sos vos…-Entonces Cajun se sentó sobre él, pisándole el brazo, rio burlón mientras lo agarraba del cuello- Oh y esa mujer, jaja… Claro…-Rio con malicia ante la mirada asesina del policía- Lastima que no podrás verla, jaja- Entonces levantó en alto el cuchillo-.

El policía cerró los ojos preparado para el final, pero en lugar de eso escucho un golpe seco y luego el tintineo del metal. Luego de unos segundos abrió un ojo, temiendo que al lunático se le diera por algún juego más retorcido. Pero en lugar de los lentes oscuros se encontró con un rostro tembloroso y unos ojos rosado muy desesperados.

-Tu…Tu…-Dijo Justo- No sé quién eres, pero gracias…Aagh!-Se quejó al tratar de pararse, Coraje se acercó a él para ayudarlo pero él se negó- Ve por Muriel, yo enseguida te alcanzo-.

-Bien…-Dijo Coraje corriendo por el pasillo, pero al final encontró todo cubierto de telarañas enormes-… Dios…-Dijo ella mientras levantaba en alto el pesado objeto con el que había noqueado a Cajun- ¡A un lado!-.

-Emm, Emm…-Ese extraño sonido provenía del techo-.

-Coraje levanto la vista- Muriel!... No te muevas, ahí te bajo-Dijo desesperada mientras continuaba tratando de romper las telarañas-.

-Emm, Emm…. ¡EMMM!-Grito Muriel desde el techo-.

-¿Eh?-Coraje levanto la mirada para ver los ojos de pánico de la mujer, por lo que se giró, para ver qué era lo que producía tanto pavor. Pero en ese momento algo rodeo su "arma" y jalo con fuerza, arrebatándosela de las manos- ¡NOOO!- Grito ella pero entonces la sombra que se acercaba ella se hiso visible, una viuda negra del tamaño de un niño- Kyyyaaaa!-.

* * *

><p>-Ven aquí, preciosa… Muuuaa- Ríe Le Quak mientras va tanteando en la oscuridad, agarrando los diamantes y cosas de valor que iba encontrando en el suelo- ohjojo, que gran noche…-Entonces ve una sombra de reojo, por lo que saca un revolver-.<p>

-No te atrevas…-Lo detuvo Katz mientras, haciendo un silbido, hacía que la araña se detuviera y luego fuera bajo una mesa, luego de eso se oyó un grito-… Ya estas contento, ¿verdad?-.

-¿Cómo para no estagrlo, Compadreg?... ¿Acaso que no estas feliz, tus niñas al fin tienen una cena decente?, jaja…-Rio Le Quak, extendiendo los brazos hacia el escenario sumido en completa oscuridad, pero de esa oscuridad provenían atroces gritos y el frio ruido de huesos quebrándose-.

-Creo que es un buen momento para pagarme, ¿no?-Dijo tajante Katz-.

-¿Pagarte? Jaja, que gracioso, me temo que no hablamos de dinero, ¿Recuerdas?-Le Quak empezó a subir las escaleras, cargando el saco en su espalda- Nuestro plan era yo me quedo con mis bebes y vos alimentas a los tuyo, odbua-.

-Jaja,¿ realmente crees que te dejare ir?-Katz sonrió con malicia mientras chasqueaba los dedos, las arañas dejaron de alimentarse para girarse hacia donde estaban ambos- No elegiste el mejor momento para revelarte, amigo-Las arañas comenzaron a avanzar por el techo-.

-Oh, ¿Eso crees?...-Le pregunto Le Quak con ironía mientras sacaba un control y lo activaba- ¿Realmente creíste que me tomarías por sorpresa?-.

Los aspersores contra incendios de todo el museo se activaron, empapando a las arañas que comenzaron a caer al suelo una tras otra. Katz se aferró a la baranda de la escalera, sus ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa se volvieron asesinos al mirar a Le Quak.

-¡Desgraciado!-Le grito el pelirrojo, yendo tras é. Pero se detuvo cuando sus manos golpearon contra el cristal-.

-Adioscito… Mi transporte ya está aquí-Rio Le Quak girándose para ver un globo aerostático que estacionaba junto al techo del museo- Bienvenida, bonami-La recibió él, una mujer de cabello negro asomo del borde de la sesta con una sonrisa seductora- .

-Hola, amado mío-Saludo la mujer-.

-Oh, mi doncella del pantano, ya los tenemos-Festejo Le Quak mientras subía al globo- Volvamos a Pagris, los dos, para siempre-.

-Sí, querido-La mujer de mirada seductora sonrió, y su cabellera negra se movió con el viendo-.

* * *

><p>Una chispa, seguida por un estallido ensordecedor, ilumino la habitación, derribando a la viuda negra, cuyo abdomen fue atravesado. Cayó al suelo agitando sus patas desesperadamente, tratando de incorporarse, pero al poco tiempo fue quedándose quieta, hasta que dejo de moverse.<p>

-¡Yo te cubro!- Grito Justo, tirado en el suelo mientras sostenía su arma con la mano izquierda, todo su cuerpo se tambaleaba producto del esfuerzo-.

-Gra-Gracias-Dijo torpemente Coraje mientras corría hacia las telarañas, trepándolas con dificultad, cada vez que una araña se le acercaba levantaba los hombros, producto del miedo al oír el estallido proveniente de la bala al ser disparada.

-¡Apúrate, solo me quedan cuatro!-Grito el policía, derribando otra araña-.

Coraje llego hasta Muriel y con dificultad tiro de las telarañas hasta que la mujer comenzó a descender, pero llegando al final ambas cayeron al suelo. Justo se acercó como pudo y con su navaja comenzó a abrir el entretejido que la envolvía.

-Este… Justo…-Dijo Coraje tirando de su manga mientras se les acercaban tres arañas-.

-¿Y qué esperas?-Le dijo este mientras le arrojaba el arma-¡Comienza a disparar!-.

-¿Qué…?-Dijo ella, luego apunto el arma y giro el rostro, asustada. Al apretar el gatillo cerró los ojos-.

-No cierres los…-Pero ya era tarde, las palabras de Justo fueron tapadas por el rebote de la bala, que termino golpeando una tubería, de la grieta broto un vapor que cubrió completamente a las arañas. Cuando este dejo de fugarse las arañas cayeron al suelo, hervidas-… Suerte…-.

-Justo, gracias al cielo-Grito Muriel abrazándolo para luego besarlo. Luego se incorporó y abrazo a Coraje- ¡Mi niña!... ¡Estaba tan preocupada por ti!-.

-Sera mejor que salgamos de aquí-Aconsejo Coraje-.

Cuando los tres salieron el salón comenzaba a iluminarse debido a los rayos del amanecer, las arañas habían desaparecido, dejando atrás un nido de telarañas y bultos a medio digerir. Esa mañana fue un trabajo muy arduo, los policías y bomberos lograron rescatar a 6 personas vivas, el resto, un total de 25 personas, habían sido devoradas o sus cuerpos no habían soportado el veneno. Sin embargo no lograron atrapar a ninguno de los involucrados.

Por lo menos no ese día, luego de una semana Le Quak fue hallado amordazado en una habitación de hotel, sin embargo no se pudieron recuperar los diamantes. Él no dejaba de decir que esa mujer oscura se los había llevado. Solo Coraje pudo imaginarse a la posible mujer a la que se refería.

-Justo fue llevado al hospital y Muriel se quedó en el museo-¿Crees que podar ir sola a casa?...-.

-No te preocupes, estaré bien- Coraje le sonrió para relajarla, luego de despedirse de ella fue caminando con calma. Esa sensación de saber que de momento no iba a pasar nada la hiso sonreír-.

* * *

><p>Sus pies parecían andar bajo un hechizo, llego hasta aquel edificio lujoso, donde la había llevado Katz. Entro, saludo a Crak quien le dijo que la vista desde la terraza era hermosa, ella no necesito ser científica para entender esa frase, al entrar al ascensor apretó el ultimo botón.<p>

-Hola, Coraje-La saludo Katz, que miraba el horizonte- Es un hermoso día no crees-.

-Mataste a 25 personas-Dijo ella cortante-.

-No voy a disculparme si eso es lo que esperas, ellas tenían hambre- Dijo él sin mirarla-.

-por cierto ¿Dónde fueron?-Pregunto ella acercándose con lentitud-.

-Ellas saben cómo volver a casa. ¿Por qué no te sientas?-le dijo sonriéndole de manera burlona-.

-No es desconfianza… Si hubieses querido matarme lo hubieses hecho antes-Dijo ella sentándose junto a él, evitando mirar hacia abajo-.

-Katz solo pudo reír- Sos tan linda cuando estas asustada, jeje…-.

-Si, si, lo que digas-Dijo ella ruborizándose- Katz, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-.

-Por dinero y para alimentarlas, claro-Dijo él con una sonrisa autosuficiente-.

-Me refiero a la araña con la que me dejaste… Traicionaste a Le Quak…-Dijo ella, su cabellos se movió con el viento cuando se giró para mirarlo-.

-No vayas a imaginar cosa. Sabía que él planeaba traicionarme, los de su tipo siempre lo hacen-Dijo él, mirándola con él entre cejo fruncido-.

-Gracias…-Dijo Coraje, sonriéndole-.

-Eso no importa- Katz sonrió mientras se inclinaba y la agarraba del mentón- Mataste a cinco de mis araña…-Al ver la cara de confusión de ella sonrió aún más- ¿Oh, acaso querrás que me la cobre con esos dos policía?-.

-¡No lo hagas!-Dijo Ella asustada. Como respuesta él se acercó y la beso, obligándola a que abriera más la boca, para introducir su lengua y jugar con la de Coraje-….Emm, Emm…aah…-.

-Ha sido una noche muy larga, con esto me conformare por ahora- Se incorporó dejando a la chica completamente sonrojada- ¿Sabes? Deberíamos ir de vacaciones juntos… Un crucero, sería divertido-.

-¡Cla-Claro que no!-Grito ella parándose de golpe-.

-Jaja, solo bromeaba… Sera hasta la próxima, rosita-Rio el pelirrojo, cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron-.

-Ese tipo solo se burla de mi…-Dijo ella, suspirando agotada- Pero bueno… Por lo menos estoy con Muriel…-Sonrió mientras el sol ascendía, una vez terminado el bello amanecer se incorporó. Luego de estirarse y suspirar, una alegre sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- Es hora de ir a casa…-.

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7 y final de la historia!<strong>

**Si leiste hasta aqui realmente te lo agradesco**

**Y espero que el final haya sido de su agrado **

**Este fue mi primer fic de Coraje, asique estoy feliz**

**de haberlo completado ^^**

**Bueno, sera hasta la proxima historia**

**Bye bye**


End file.
